


Smoldering Memories

by SMalady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMalady/pseuds/SMalady
Summary: The Malfoy Manor is burning.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 22
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	Smoldering Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [WoeyLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf) in the [angstandhcprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/angstandhcprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Any fandom:
> 
> Write something where someone's house gets burned down or an incident involving fire, that's it. The rest is to your imagination.

Glass shattered with an explosive energy. A rush of air whirled into the room, fueling the fire that had been creeping up the purple walls and over the tinkling chandelier. FOOMP! The flames grew in ferocity as the cold fall wind began feeding. The grand banquet table was reduced to smoldering logs. Portraits hanging in gilded frames around the drawing room were empty of its regal subjects, canvas catching fire the instant sparks landed on the oil paint. A stench of burnt fabric and varnish hung in the air, mingling with the black plumes of smoke that was accumulating on the ceiling. The white marble fireplace remained. Soot marks marred the facade. The marble was otherwise unscathed. Orange flames licked the mantle, hungry yet unable to devour the stone.

Draco Malfoy stood amidst it all, his wand hanging limp in his hand.

He watched his home burn around him. Heat engulfed him. Much like the marble. The fire was singeing his robe, burning his arm, but he still remained so cold inside.

The smoke drove his breath away.

With a strangled cough, he fell to his knees. This would be the end. He was ready. It was time to rid the world of his family's grasp. The Malfoy Manor must burn. It had to burn by his hand. And he had to burn with it.

Tears fell from his stinging eyes. This had to be the way.

He kept telling himself that this had to be the way as mounting panic gripped his cold heart, searing him and threatening to undo him. He gulped in more smoke. It burned his throat and lungs. The fire raged on. It was a monster eager to consume everything it could touch.

It extended its tendrils towards Draco.

Suddenly, a wave crashed into him - a wave of ice cold water.

"Sorry, hardly elegant."

A hand gripped his arm and he felt his insides squeezing tight.

In an instant, he was outside, on the grounds, with the grass underneath him. He retched and heaved as he breathed in fresh air. He was alive. After all that, he was still alive.

An enraged scream escaped him. He was supposed to be dead. It was supposed to be over. His burnt fingers dug into the grass, plunging into the damp dirt as anger welled up in him. How much more was he expected to endure? His scream turned into wretched sobs. He whipped his arm out blindly. His wrist was caught with ease. He finally lifted his bleary eyes to find Harry Potter kneeling in front of him. He tried to wrench his arm back, but Harry held him tight. "Just leave me," he croaked. "Why didn't you leave me in there?"

Harry tsked.

Draco sagged as arms wrapped around him. He buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and cried.


End file.
